


The Dragonroad

by HallowQueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Equals J, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowQueen/pseuds/HallowQueen
Summary: Gerold Hightower commands the Kingsguard to hide Rhaegar's death from the pregnant Lyanna Stark, and noit knowing of her husband's death, Lyanna survives the birth of her son, in part to moving from the Tower of Joy. When she discovers the truth, that Jacaerys Targaryen is the last living heir and rightful king, she hatches a plan to hide in plain sight.Across Westeros, the Tyrells have been stripped of their titles and Highgarden for their actions in Robert's Rebellion. Forced to rebuild and survive on the charity of other loyalist houses, they watch as the realm falls into financial ruin and discontent, with whispers of a wandering queen and hidden prince.In this landscape, two children forced to be nomads by the consequences of a war, meet and things will never be the same.
Relationships: Alerie Tyrell/Mace Tyrell, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	The Dragonroad

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I already have two Jon/Margaery fics on the go. This plot bunny bit me and would NOT let go until I wrote it, so...enjoy a third fic for a pairing that I have no idea how it became my OTP.

“My princess?” Arthur Dayne said, pasting on a smile as he knocked on the door of the small dower house of Starfall. 

“Come in, Arthur.” Lyanna replied from inside. 

Arthur entered, hand on Dawn just in case, and smiled at the girl seated in a plush chair he had borrowed from Starfall proper. She was rocking the babe in her arms and it made the pain he felt lessen just a little. He hadn’t been at Rhaegar’s side to help him take down the rebels, but he had protected his son. The babe that was now the rightful king, the last of the royal Targaryens in Westeros. Let Selmy bend the knee to the Usurper while Rhaenys and Aegon lived, let Lannister break his vows to the selfsame children and let his father’s men butcher them. He, Gerold, and Oswell would protect Rhaegar’s last child, “Good morning, my princess.”

“Good morning, Arthur.” Lyanna answered, cradling the babe to her breast. “I’ve told you to call me Lyanna. You’re pulling a face. What is it?”

Arthur chuckled. “I’m afraid we must move again, my...Lyanna. Your brother is still searching, and he won’t be put off by Ashara’s denials much longer.”

“Bloody Ned.” Lyanna muttered, pressing her son closer. She took a deep breath and glanced up at Arthur, knowing that she had to ask but afraid of the answer, “He’s dead, isn’t he? Rhaegar isn’t coming back for us. You lied to me.”

Arthur opened his mouth to deny it, but then sighed, nodding sadly. “I wanted to tell you.” He reassured her. “But Gerold was afraid for your life and the life of the babe. He had watched Queen Rhaella have multiple miscarriages and stillbirths due to strain and stress. You were already distraught over Rickard and Brandon’s deaths, and Rhaegar being gone. He commanded us to lie in order to protect you both.”

“I’d be wroth with you, but Jacaerys is well, and that is what matters most.” Lyanna admitted, playing with her son’s dark curls. “Aegon, Rhaenys, Elia?”

“All dead, my...Lyanna.” Arthur admitted. “Jacaerys is the rightful king of the seven kingdoms, and you queen regent.”

Lyanna swore. “Robert sits on the throne?”

Arthur nodded solemnly. “We can run to Essos, my lady, until the king is grown.”

Lyanna shook her head. “My son is the blood of the First Men. We will not leave Westeros until we absolutely must. He must know his land and his people. He must understand his responsibilities. He can’t understand that in Essos.” 

Arthur felt proud of her then. He had been unsure of Rhaegar’s choice. He had known that logic was not why his prince had fallen in love with Lyanna Stark, but in that moment, she somehow ceased to be a sixteen-year-old girl with stars in her eyes and showed the same strength she had shown in the tournament. “It will not be easy, my queen.”

“Ruling never is, Ser Arthur.” Lyanna said, voice distant. “It wasn’t for the Kings of Winter any more than it was for the Targaryens. If I am queen regent, I must make these decisions. If the Boltons took the North, any bannerman would hide the last trueborn Stark until he could reclaim Winterfell. I will trust you to find the loyal men here.”

“I will speak to the Lord Commander.” Arthur said with a nod. “There are houses and families that are always loyal to the Targaryens. If they know a trueborn son lives…”

“Take the annulment and wedding papers.” Lyanna agreed. “I may not believe the wedding at the sept had any power, but they will.”

“Yes, my queen.” Arthur said, shutting the door behind him. He took a moment to collect himself, and only then did he hear her begin to sob over the loss he knew she had felt, despite their denials.

* * *

“How could the man  _ do _ such a thing!” Mace raged, in his cups yet again. 

Olenna Tyrell rolled her eyes at her son, feeling little comfort for being back at Vinhall, where she had grown up. Her family had fallen to the lowest it had been since the Tyrells had taken a place near the Gardener Kings. “You took credit for his only loss in the war.” She reminded him. “And then you sieged his home for the better part of the year. You expected him to welcome you fondly?”

“I bent the knee!” Mace slammed his goblet onto the table, and Olenna saw Paxter wince as the wine sloshed from the cup. “And he  _ dared _ to strip Highgarden from us, and give it to those...those... _ fox-eared Florents! _ ”

“And he let you keep your life and the lives of your family.” Olenna pointed out firmly. “He could have put us all to the sword. He would not be the first king to wipe out a house as an example, and we are little loved by much of The Reach. Taking the titles and Highgarden is a bitter pill, but we can find a new way.”

Mace grumbled, but subsided. “What do we do now?”

Olenna smiled at the fact that he had finally asked the right question. “We must rebuild.” She said flatly. “We must start from the scorched ground, take what gold we have after the reparations, hide what we can, and ingratiate ourselves with other loyalist houses. Robert Baratheon is not a man built to be a king. He will fail, the realm will suffer, and we must be prepared for the right opening.” She sighed sadly. “It will be a hard life. I’ll take Willas and Garlan with me, while you and Alerie take Loras and Margaery. We cannot stay together, seven may be the number of the gods, but is too many to strain anyone’s hospitality. Separating will allow us to travel more safely, and play on other Houses’ heartstrings. They have cut us off from the Roseroad , but we will find and walk the Dragonroad under the loud stag’s nose.”

“You want to take my two eldest?” Mace asked, puffing up. “Mother! Willas is my heir…”

“And Margaery is still a babe at the breast, Mace.” Olenna reminded him sharply. “The youngest two still need their mother. Trust me to hone the elder boys’ thorns until such time as we can reunite.” Or, as might be necessary, to switch them. 

Mace sighed, staring into his mostly empty wineglass as if it held answers instead of a stupor. “I suppose we must.”

“If we wish to grow strong again, we must.” Olenna nodded, inwardly rolling her eyes. She wished that it was possible to crush the stag underfoot, but that would take time and more wits than present in her son. “I will see this family back to prominence, Mace. We will leave in a sennight.”

Olenna didn’t miss the grateful look Paxter sent her. Fools, all of them.


End file.
